minimonadventureofminionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enkobo
Enkobo '''(Guardian of the Forest), is a minion that hatched out of the egg and thrown in a battle to protect Doo Jr. After the battle he learnt from the Doo-Doo Tribe about the forces of darkness and decided to venture into the Miniworld, with his allies, to fight against darkness. Appearance Enkobo is a purple coloured ape-like creature with a massive body that allows him to battle on the front lines. In his awakened state, his fur changes colour and Enkobo looks fiercer than ever and intimidates most of his opponents. When Enkobo has his gear activated, he will wear something what appears to be an Iron Gauntlet, presumably for offensive strikes in battle. Personality Enkobo has a protective mindset, as he is always on the front lines protecting the rest of the tribe. Sometimes Enkobo can become over-confident, this was seen when Enkobo recklessly challenged the Minion of the Void in the Forest of Dawn which resulted in his defeat. Enkobo and the tribe were saved by Dragon God Orochi and Enkobo was told that he was not yet ready. Relationships Enkobo is generally friendly towards other minions that mean no harm. Enkobo has a strong relationship with Chi, as Enkobo and Chi are sparring partners and Ekobo loves to spar with Chi on daily basis to hone his skills. Teaming up Enkobo with Chi will also give Enkobo a boost in physical defence. Powers and Abilities Enkobo is a Tank and like all Tanks, Enkobo has to be paired up with good damage dealers. Soul stones are easy to obtain and he can easily be promoted to 3+ stars making him a good Tank in the early and mid-game. His skills center around stunning Front-row enemies and he has both single-target and multi-target attacks. '''Awakening When Enkobo Awakens, Enkobo's eye will glow and his fur will turn grey. Because Enkobo is a tank, during awakening, Enkobo will take half the damage it receives. Skills Enkobo has three active skills and one passive skills that he uses in battle. * Mad Frenzy (C-Strike): '''When Enkobo is enraged, Enkobo will throw numerous punches towards the enemy and finish it by expanding in size and hammering onto the enemy with his hands. This attack can stun the enemy and will leave an opening for Minions that are positioned behind Enkobo. * '''Wave Blast (Green): '''Enkobo can channel his energy to create a powerful energy orb that will explode on impact. This will do a reasonable amount of magic damage to the enemy. * '''Enkobo Roar (Blue): '''During a battle, Enkobo will let out a loud roar when the situation demands it. This roar shocks Enkobo's enemies and deals a lot of damage. * '''Champion (Purple): '''Enkobo considers himself a champion of the ring and is eager to show his opponents who the strongest boxer is. This increases Enkobo's physical attack. '''Gear When Enkobo's gear is activated, he will wear an Iron Gauntlet. This increases his base stats up to 5%. Strategy With a skill-set that focuses on interrupting enemies, Enkobo is a good fit in the Campaign, Mist and Training Camp: modes where players control the activation of the C-Strike. He's especially useful againsttank-heavy teams as Enkobo can easily stun them all. Grade Upgrades Category:Minion Category:Tank